The Debate Before The Storm
by CelticGirl7
Summary: Side oneshot to My Messed Up Life from memoranda. It was supposed to be a regular World Meeting. But since when were humans brought here? Why does Japan act... different? Something is definitely not right.
1. Ojos de Oro

**A/N: Alright, here's the dealio~! This is a oneshot on the POV of an OC that I submitted to be in the eighteenth chapter of Our Messed Up Lives~!**

**First, Our Messed Up Lives is a SEQUEL to My Messed Up Life. It's a REALLY GREAT story that I enjoy reading, and I suggest that you do the same~! Remember, if you haven't read those stories (or at Least Lauren's Story), you will be very confused by this oneshot.**

**Second, the only OCs I own is Peru (Ana Andes Amaru), Chile, Ecuador, and Bolivia. No, I don't own Argentina, she belongs to caset290.**

**Hope you enjoy this oneshot~!**

**Edit: Spelled Colombia's name wrong. XP Also made a few more adjustments.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hetalia. If I did, there would be more Latino countries in it, dang it! I also don't own Issa and Lauren. Memoranda and Art And Soul respectively own them.**

It was supposed to be an ordinary World Meeting.

Waking up in her two-story cottage high in the Andes Mountains, yawning, Peru, also know as Ana Andes Amaru to her family, was not aware of the chaos that would unfold later on.

Smiling as she tied her long dark brown hair in a braid, Peru hummed softly to herself. Gatitana, her brown cat, rubbed herself on her master's shins while purring.

"Today is _un nueva dia_, Gatitana~!" Peru said with a grin. "The World Meeting will take place in Tokyo, Japan's place~!"

She was friends with said Asian country, dating back more than a few years ago. Not surprising, since her country faced the Pacific Coast, and is frequently visited by Asian immigrants from China, Japan, and Korea.

Finished with her hair, Peru smoothed out her white blouse before throwing a black poncho over it. The yellow sun stitched on the front was clearly visible, which reflected her personality. After fixing her golden Inca cross to pin back her bangs, she then sat on her bed to fix on her brown ankle boots, wrinkling her long red skirt in the process.

When she was done, she leapt up and put her hands on her hips. "Alright then, time to go~! Jose!"

Perched on the window still overlooking the Andes Mountains, a condor perked its head from under its massive black-feathered wing.

"Time to go," Peru said while holding her arm out. "Who knows if I will need to fend of that _idiota _Spain."

Understanding his master, Joseunfolded his wings halfway (since they were too long to open full length) and leapt, fluttering to Peru's arm. The Hispanic country smiled while stroking his head. "_Muy bien Jose_."

After swiping her handbag off her table and slinging it over her shoulder, she then looked at the air in front of her and held her free hand up. Golden letters appeared in front of her, labeling multiple locations around the world. Scrolling down the list of cities, she finally found 'Japan,' and touched it with a slender finger.

She then disappeared along with Jose, transported to the next World Meeting location.

~{TCBTS}~

When Peru opened her eyes, she found herself in front of Tokyo Tower. Relieved that she didn't have to walk much to the meeting, she walked inside the building to register after giving one last look at the massive red steel tower.

Before she entered inside, she let Jose fly off to perch on the tower.

All countries entering had to wear a "Hello, my name is _" name tag. Humming, she easily wrote down Ana Andes Amaru.

Skipping into the conference room, Peru scanned her eyes to spot anyone who looked familiar. There was Colombia, who yelled at an unsuspecting Brazil that she "was not a drug trafficker, _idiota!_" which caused the Philippines to laugh her heart out while banging her hand on the table.

Sighing, she continued to look for any of her friends or family. She spotted Ecuador (Eugenio Jose Perez), patting the head of his adopted daughter, Galapagos Islands (Lola Perez), while smiling gently at her. Chile (Pedro Carrera) was face palming before attempting to control his own adopted daughter, Easter Island (Rapa Nui), who was currently pouncing on the back of a startled Venezuela. [1] [2]

Smiling, Peru walked over to her family members. "_Hola~!_" she said while waving at them.

Easter Island looked over and immediately jumped off of the Latino country's back before launching herself at her aunt's arms, long brown hair flailing. "_Tia~!_ Did you bring me something?"

Chile deadpanned before sighing. "Rapa Nui, you can't expect to be given a gift every time you meet a family member."

She only stuck her tongue out at him. "But _Tia_ Bolivia says I can."

Eye twitching, Chile nodded at Peru before taking his daughter by the arm and stalking over at his other sister.

Giggling at her brother's silliness, Peru turned to look at her other niece. "_Buenos dias _Lola! How are you? Is Eugenio treating you well?"

Galapagos Islands nodded eagerly while blushing before rushing forward to hug her aunt. "I-I'm fine… Papa is l-looking out for me l-like he always has…" She said shyly, her voice muffled by the poncho.

Grinning, Ecuador patted the short blond hair of his daughter. "She's excited to go to a World Meeting again. It's been a while since she's last been to one."

Giving out a smile of her own, Peru hugged her niece again before letting her go. "I better go find Rosalina. I did promise to sit next to her after all."

After waving goodbye at Ecuador and Galapagos Islands, she went off to search for her older sister. While looking at the small crowds of people, she spotted Spain conversing with Mexico. She immediately turned away and walked the opposite direction. Now was not to time for drama…

After a few minutes of weaving through small crowds of countries and stopping once in a while to exchange small talk with a few of them, she finally found Argentina.

Se was sitting by herself, pushing her thick black glasses further up her nose, wearing a "Hello, my name is _Rosalina Vinesh_" name tag. Smirking mischievously, Peru tiptoed quietly to her until she was only a foot away from her. She then proceeded… to tickle her!

Shrieking in surprise, Argentina jumps up a few feet before landing back down on her seat, as Peru continued to tickle her. Turning around, she looked at her sister while cringing. "Ana! That wasn't nice!"

"Your right, it wasn't," Peru admitted before smiling widely. "It was hilarious!" She then hugged her. "It's good to see you again _hermana_~!" She sang while nuzzling her, the pink flower in her sister's hair brushing against her cheek.

Hesitantly, Argentina smiled, since she couldn't ever hold a grudge against someone, especially one of her own family.

The two Hispanic countries then conversed to each other, talking about how their economy is back at home and what they plan to discuss today. Ecuador and Galapagos Islands came by and sat next to then and also going the conversation. As they began to talk about Global Warming ("Seriously, it's becoming a pain back home!"), the room quieted down as Japan rose up to speak.

"Thank you for making the trip to my home," the Oriental country said calmly. "Please, let us get along for this time."

As he sat down, Peru smiled gently at her friend, even though he couldn't see.

Surprisingly, Austria was the first to stand after him. "My fellow countries," he started, causing the rest of the world to whisper to each other in disbelief.

"That's surprising," Ecuador murmured while raising an eyebrow, causing his sisters to nod in agreement.

But what Austria said next was even more shocking.

"I would like to draw your attention to what seems to us like a silent World War." The German country stated.

Blinking in surprise, the former children of the Inca Empire looked at each other, confused.

"What?" Peru whispered. "Since when was a World War ever silent?"

Argentina shivered, already sensing that this was definitely not good.

"This started," Austria continued, "about three weeks ago, when the former Axis kidnapped five innocent humans."

"_QUE?!_" The three siblings exclaimed. Galapagos Islands whimpered a bit at the uproar Austria's news brought upon. Frozen, Peru clenched her fists.

'They… kidnapped children?!' She thought in disbelief. 'Impossible! Why would they do that?!'

"Please, settle down!" Austria said.

At that point, Colombia jumped up and pointed at the current speaker while yelling "I am not a drug trafficker, you jerk!" at him.

"Colombia," Austria said while facepalming (along with Ecuador and Chile from across the room), "you're off topic again…"

"Right," the long dark haired woman muttered while sitting down, still glaring at everyone else.

"Remembering what Austria said, Peru suddenly stood up, already angry at the news. "How do we know that you are telling the truth?!" she sharply at the European.

Turning to Japan, she desperately hoped that he would deny these accusations. What reason would ever bring him to do such a crime? "You wouldn't do that- right, Japan?" she asked softly.

He looked away from her.

Stunned, she felt like a an icicle had shot through her as Argentina gently pulled her down.

'He… didn't deny it…'

"If you would, please, Issa…"

Looking over, Peru saw Austria with a hand on the shoulder of what looked like a young girl who looked no older than fifteen. She was a bit embarrassed at the focus on her now. She had short blond hair, violet eyes, and hair curl that looked familiar somehow.

'Did one of them…' Peru thought while looking at Italy (who looked like he was struggling not to cry), Germany (who glared murderously at the girl), and Japan (who still didn't look at me). '… Give her that scar?'

Obviously Italia wouldn't harm so much as a fly, but… Germany… and Japan… are a different story.

"This human was the first one kidnapped," Austria announced.

Issa bit her lip and fiddled with what looked like a charm on her necklace that looked like some sort of leaf. She looked nervous at the fact that all of us were now staring at her.

"So- she _knows?!_" Philippines exclaimed.

The blond just nodded.

Instantaneously, the whole world started yelling in disbelief and anger. Galapagos Islands climbed on Ecuador's lap and buried her face on his chest in fright while he quickly put his arms around her while paling. Chile and Bolivia both were yelling at Austria, demanding to know how Issa knew of them, while Easter Island covered her ears at the noise.

"W-What?! A human know of our existence?!" Argentina asked in shock. "B-But, that's forbidden!"

Peru only looked at Issa in confusion. How could a teenage girl find out about the personifications of countries?!

"Uh, excuse me. Excuse me," the girl said. "Excuse me!"

The yelling died down as all the countries turned to look at her again.

"Japan's—fault—he—made—you—into—an—anime," She hurriedly explained in one breath.

Said Asian country gave her a sharp look as everyone looked at him in accusation.

Issa looked a bit apologetic before continuing. "I—I never really expected it to be real. It was my favorite anime, but I thought it was fictional until about three weeks ago…. He did a good job at making it seem fake, s—so I don't think many people will question it…," She stutter a bit quietly, clasping her charm again tightly and pushing her glasses farther up her nose with her other hand.

"Should have know he would have made an anime out of all of us," Peru muttered in amusement. She then frowned again as she remembered his other actions before clenching her jaw.

England gave Issa a thumbs-up, looking more… energetic than usual. She then took another breath and looked at the countries with more confidence. "I mean…look at it from a human's point of view….Living personifications of every one of the countries, who are as old as their countries?... You might not question it, but it's a little bit unrealistic for a human….And, haven't you ever wondered why Japanese is the mutual language?"

Austria nodded with approval at her words. "You may sit down now."

She looked relieved as she walked back to her seat, trying to regain her composure.

"Your motives to kidnapping the other four," Austria continued, mostly at Germany and Japan, "were unclear up until about a week ago."

Peru drew in a shaky breath before Argentina put a hand on her arm, concerned.

He looks back up at the rest of the room. "You see, all of us have a certain lookalike. A _human_ lookalike."

… _Que?_

"… A-All of us?" Galapagos Island asked timidly, looking at Austria with confusion, along with the rest of the countries.

"We may not share genders—as exampled by Issa over there and Canadia—" At this Canada (when did he get there?) and Issa shared an amused glance as Austria pronounces his name wrong, "but they look nearly exactly like us. Their personalities, however, may be different. Now, if the human lookalike is too near the presence of a nation for too long, they begin a transformation."

"_Un_…. _transformación?_" Ecuador whispered with raised eyebrows. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of Peru's stomach.

"First, they gain the nation in question's hair curl, if any. Next, any wounds the lookalike should have are to be healed. The third phase is seeing the nation's memories. Phase Four is communication via telepathy. Phase Five happens to the nations, apparently—the more memories the lookalike sees, the more transparent the nation becomes. (At this Argentina gasped) The sixth and final phase—the lookalike becomes the representative for the country in question and the former representative fades away to nothing," he explains.

Peru gulped, shocked that a country could fade away.

"All the lookalikes in our protective custody seem to be only on Phase Four—telepathy." Austria concluded.

"Well, then, just send them away!" Mexico yelled. "Away from a country's presence!"

"That won't work," a voice muttered.

'… What?'

"…Nigeria?" Austria asks, identifying the spoken country.

Immediately, the world turned to look at the African twins of Niger and Nigeria. Nigeria was looking at her brother helplessly, but he just shrugged. "It's not like it's a secret," he said.

Nigeria nodded before speaking. "I was a lookalike."

At this, the countries whispered in disbelief. All this time a lookalike was in their presence?!

"When Niger found out, he tried to send me away. But you can obviously see how well _that_ freaking worked." She continued bitterly.

"So you just split off of Niger to make your own country?" Bolivia asked in disbelief.

"It's not like I had a ***beeping*** choice!" Nigeria exclaims heatedly, crossing her arms. "So—"she looks straight at Canada, "—unless you feel like sharing your country…."

Surprised at being acknowledged, he said, "W-Well… isn't making room for—say, East Canada," At this Issa gave him an amused look, "—better than disappearing?"

'That might work…' Peru thought to herself. 'I am divided into three regions. What would be the harm in having someone represent on of them?' She then smiled.

"You can always kill them," Germany suggested.

At that blunt statement, Peru's grin turned into a scowl as she glared at him.

"You're not in this conversation, buster," America said sternly while pointing a finger at him.

"Killing them is out of the question," Austria added while shooting daggers at Germany.

At this, the world was divided. Countries argued with one another on if they should get rid of the lookalikes, turning the meeting into chaos. Peru added her two cents in as she yelled that it was inhumane to kill them.

"They our _nuestra _citizens!" she shouted angrily. "It's not their fault they're like that!"

As she looked at Japan again, she saw that he was covering his eyes with his hair, refusing to say his opinion.

'Of course,' she thought in annoyance. 'No surprise he wants to stay out of this.'

In the middle on the yelling, Colombia sprang up and shouted at the top of her lungs, "_I AM NOT A DRUG TRAFFICKER, YOU JERKS!_"

Stunned at that random statement, the world immediately silenced. Colombia sat back down, saying calmly "Thank you for your consideration."

"…Well, then…," Austria muttered before clearing his throat. "There is also another thing you all should know about…"

Indifferent, Peru still shot a look at Japan before focusing back at Austria.

"We have reason to believe that Issa's blood can make the bomb. You all know about it, right?" Austria asks.

Gasping, Peru froze. That… was not good.

Trembling, Argentina tightened her hold on her sister's arm as Ecuador paled once again. Galapagos Islands was confused, since she did not know of this.

Shocked and fearful, some countries yelled out "Kill her, now!" which didn't help calm anyone down.

"'Reason to believe'?" one country echoes louder than the rest. It was too far for Peru to see her name tag, but she could tell she had brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Well, there was an…incident about a week ago. If we had not acted, Issa would be dead now," Austria explained.

At this Issa looked down.

"Believing her blood held no power if she were no longer living, she tried to kill herself by cutting open her artery."

Argentina gasped while covering her hand with her mouth, already looking tearful. No everyone had the same feelings. A few yelled that they're sorry it didn't work.

"_Callate _you _idiotas_!" Peru said sharply, annoyed that they were behaving so cruel. Seriously, it's not like Issa asked to have that ability for Inca's sake!

Speaking over the arguing countries, Austria continues, "The move caused her to lose most of her blood. We found a blood type that her body responded positively to, but I am sure it watered down her natural type."

At first there was silence. Ecuador sighed in relief, since he was starting to get a headache from all of this. Then someone spoke out.

"You're pathetic." And the chaos continued.

Gritting her teeth, Peru felt her eye twitch. 'How. Dare. They.' "Says the one who's now showing himself!"

After a few more minutes of arguing and debating, Issa finally stood up, her expression indignant. Eventually, the voices died down again.

"That wasn't the whole story," She began, her voice even. "What I did was more of a spur-of-the-moment type of thing. Germany was there, and he had just shot one of the lookalikes in the stomach." At that she gave a look of irritation at said country, "I wasn't thinking straight, so I grabbed an icicle and held it over my arm. I was just scared, all right?!" She shouted, daring anyone to say otherwise. "Scared that he would die, scared that Germany'd win, scared that he might kill all those people. So I just did it.

"You might call that cowardice. But, honestly, I think it was my finest moment. I don't want to die. But that moment revealed that I would sacrifice myself without thinking to save the word. So, please, enlighten me—" She glance around the room, "how is trying to save all of your lives pathetic?"

Stunned, Peru's eyes widened before she smiled. 'This Issa… she reminds me of someone…'

As the human girl sat down again, she turned t whisper to Argentina "Did you expect that?"

She shook her head, smiling in return.

"So—" Austria says, calling attention back to himself, "let's have a vote, then. If you want to kill them, please raise your hands."

Of course… this isn't over yet….

"If you want to keep them alive, please raise your hands now."

Immediately, Peru raised her hand, along with Ecuador and Argentina. Galapagos Islands was not an official country, but she raised her hand nonetheless, even though she probably wouldn't count. Across the room, Chile, Bolivia, and Easter Island (whose vote also won't count) raised their hands as well.

When all the votes were counted, Austria looked… stunned.

"…It's an exact tie."

Outraged, the countries of the world erupted in shouts of disbelief. A tie? Since when was that ever possible?!

Galapagos Islands huddled herself closer to her father. "W-What will happen to them now?"

"I don't know…" Peru whispered, grim. "If only we had one more vote…"

Like an answer to her prayers, a small boy hopped onto the table, looking proud of himself.

"I didn't get to vote!" Sealand cried over the chaos, raising his hands over his head in a "Stop everything" kind of gesture.

At that, many countries burst into laughter, amused that the micronation insisted to participate. Hurt and angry, he cried out "I am too a nation! Pay attention to me, dang it!" He stomps his little foot on the table a few times, trying to call attention to himself. "I vote yes! Keep them alive!"

Finland and Sweden approach him from directly across the table from me. "Peter, sweetheart, please…." Finland says comfortingly, holding his arms out halfway reaching for him.

"No!" Sealand cries. "My opinion counts, too!" He furiously rubs his forearm against his eyes, drying them of the frustrated tears that were beginning to fall. "I've had it with you jerks! I—am—a—official—country! Treat me as such!"

At this, Easter Island nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Let his vote count! Let it count Let it count!"

Timid, but determined, Galapagos chimed in as well, "H-He's deserves the right t-to be recognized!"

"Lola?" Ecuador asked in surprise. Peru just grinned while patting the head of her niece.

At that, England chose to have his say. "That's not very nice!" he exclaimed while putting his hands on his hips, looking cross. "It's not his fault he's a fort! He has his own government, people, land, and everything! He's a country! He deserves the respect you give each other!"

"I don't need your help, jerk!" Sealand yelled in his direction, still rubbing tears from his eyes.

"I'm England," another girl with brown hair with blond highlights(?) protested. "There was a mishap with my magic, and we switched bodies. Her name is Lauren."

"Eh?" Argentina and Peru blinked.

Sealand flushes red at that. "Sorry, then…," he mumbles embarrassedly in her direction. "…And thank you…."

"So do we count Sealand's vote?" someone asks.

"SI!" Peru shouted, along with the rest of her family. Many others shout "Yes!" or "No!" but the Yes's were louder.

"That settles that," Austria declares.

At that, Peru and Argentina whooped in triumphant while jumping up with joy, hugging each other. Ecuador just sighed in relief again while Galapagos Islands beamed. Easter Island cheered while Bolivia actually tackled-glomped Chile out of happiness, much to his displeasure.

Suddenly remembering, Peru glanced over at Japan. He was still, not letting out a sign of feeling. But while looking closely, she actually realized that his hands where clenched and… shaking. Then she gasped. He eyes… they flashed to a strange shade of gold!

'Q-Que…? What on earth is happening to him?!' She thought in shock. She then felt fear take over. 'Japan…'

A few minutes passed by, with the world still arguing over the issues of the lookalikes. If they didn't change the subject soon, they'll keep at this for the rest of the meeting. Shaken, but still determined to do this, she stood up again, the voices quieting down.

She spotted Spain again, but not wanting to be distracted, she glared at him. She also shoot daggers at Japan, knowing that he was… not himself. After giving Spain another "Don't even think about it" look, she started her speech.

"My topic is about global warming, since Peru is one of the countries most affected by it…."

~{TDBTS}~

The meeting went by smoother than expected, but some countries still glared at others. For some reason, Germany left after the voting. Probably he was angry that the lookalikes were now not under the threat of execution. Spain actually tried to talk to his former colony, but she simply whistled for Jose to come flying back to her through an open window and threatened to let him claw his eyes out if he went any closer. Argentina actually went over to talk to Issa, crying in sadness that she even considered trying to end her life.

Ecuador and Galapagos Islands had to leave at once, but the little territory went over with Easter Island to say her words of thanks (while blushing and stuttering shyly) to Sealand for insisting to vote.

Ready to leave, Peru slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to the exit, but paused while looking back at Japan. Thankfully he looked like he was normal, if not for the fact that he seemed a bit shaken. Changing her mind, the Latino nation decided to try to talk to him, seeing that they haven't had the chance to before.

"Hey, Japan," she said while walking over.

He turned to her, startled. "Ah! P-Peru-san?"

"The one and only," she said, her voice neutral.

Unsure of how to react, Japan looked away. For once, he looked like he was struggling with the expression on his face, while Peru just narrowed her eyes as Jose ruffled his feathers, perched on her arm. Strange… for once, she is the expressionless one.

"… What on earth happened to you?" She whispered.

At that, Japan just gave a laugh while smiling weakly. "I am… not sure."

Fists clenching, it took all her willpower to remain in control. She wanted to cry, to take his face into her hands and beg him to tell her what's going on. She wanted to slap him for acting so stupid and not saying _anything _while the rest of the world debated heatedly over the fate of Issa and the lookalikes.

She wanted… she wanted…

"… Have you met your lookalike already?" She said instead, desperately wanting to distract her mind from all of this.

Japan finally remained silent. He still looked away, but his shoulders were a little stiff.

"You have?" Peru asked, prodding. "You already met him? Or her?"

"… Hai," he admitted.

"… You haven't… done anything harmful… to your lookalike?"

At that, the Asian country faced her with enough speed to give a normal human a whiplash. "E-Excuse me?!," He said in surprise before his eyes softened. "Peru-san, that is unexpected of you to ask"

"It also is unexpected that you kidnapped innocent children for your own personal goals!" Peru snapped. "I NEVER would have guessed you would stoop that low! Because that isn't YOU!" By that time she marched into his personal space and jabbed a finger at him. "You said so yourself a few years ago! You already put your imperial days behind you! So what convinced you to all of a sudden think that you didn't have a heart?!"

Then… something changed.

With a grip as strong as iron, Japan snatched the hand that Peru used to poke at him and forcefully shoved it back.

"Don't. Touch Me," he said, his voice low.

Gasping, her eyes widened as she saw brown turn into gold. His expression showed no emotion, except for his eyes that burned with anger, tyranny, and heartlessness. They held the same merciless feeling as a certain Spaniard country who had pillaged and conquered her lands.

'_Q-Que?! _His eyes… They do not belong to a normal nation!'

Terrified, Peru stepped back and pulled her hand back, right before Jose made an attempt to peck at the offender who threatened his master.

"Who… Are you?!" She asked shakily, turning pale at those cold eyes.

Chuckling darkly, Japan let his hand drop. "I am what I should have stayed as during the years of feudalism and World War II," he said while giving a cruel smile. "The stronger, more powerful, Nihon."

Already she felt like she was losing the will to stop holding back tears. This wasn't like him. Definitely not! Not. At. All. What happened to the kind, curious, video game loving person she knew?

"J-Japan…?" she breathed. She reached a trembling hand out to him, unsure if this was real.

"The Kiku Honda you once knew is no longer present," he said coldly. "I am Kuro, the real Japan."

Angered, she drew her hand back and tightened her fists as she snarled out, "_You_. You're the reason why Japan decided to kidnap Issa and the rest of the lookalikes?"

"That is not for you to know," he replied smoothly. "You have no business asking those questions."

"I have EVERY right to ask them!" Peru shouted, glaring with a burning passion at the one who possessed her friend. "Lookalikes are captured, there was a scandal you planned with Germany, and you must secretly want to use Issa's blood to make the bomb!" she accused while pointing at Kuro. "And don't you deny it, _bruto!_"

"And what if your assumption are correct? What can you do?" Kuro said while looking at her with indifference. "You are not a superpower. Your _insignificant_."

Insulted, Peru slapped him.

"Insignificant? I have thousands of citizens that I have looked after ever since I earned my independence from Spain! I may not be as strong a America, economic or military wise, but that doesn't mean that I am easily ignored!" She seethed. At that, Jose cawed, spreading out his larger-than-life wings to full length, making Peru look even more threatening.

"Or have you forgotten the time my Armed Forces saved Japan's embassy from those terrorists?" She added, snarling. [3] "As for what I will do, I go find my lookalike myself."

Kuro just glared back at her, unfazed. "You wish to be erased from existence?"

"Of course not, _idiota_," she spat. "Unlike you, I think of him, or her, as my responsibility. I'm made up of three regions. I think I can afford letting one of them be represented, unlike what Germany and possibly you might recommend."

She then stepped back once more, Jose drawing his wings back in. "And I know for a fact that tyrants like you don't _last long_," she hissed. "I've seen their work first hand, and they always pay the price for it. Someday soon you'll fall, and Kiku Honda will finally be rid of you." At that her eyes softened. "And I'll be praying for that."

Turning around, she walked off, finished with having her say.

Peru was… unsure. Will Japan finally be himself? And are Issa and the rest of her comrades truly safe? I guess there's a reason why everyone needs a little faith.

Because she was sure that this debate, this chaos, was just the calm before the storm.

"_Ques Dios nos proteja…"_

**[1] Peru's siblings are Chile, Ecuador, Argentina, and Bolivia. All were mothered by the Inca Empire before she fell from the hands of Conquistador Spain.**

**[2] Rapa Nui (Easter Island) is a territory of Chile, so in a way he's her father. Unfortunately for him, cause she is quite a handful. –laugh- Galapagos Islands is also a territory of Ecuador, and luckily for him, she's more quiet and pleasant to have as a daughter.**

**[3] On December 17th, 1996, the Japanese Embassy was indeed taken hostage by the terrorist that followed the Tupac Amaru Revolutionary Movement. More info can be found on this Wiki page:**

** wiki/Japanese_embassy_hostage_crisis**

**And that is all~! Hope you enjoyed it~~! Phew, that was a lot of work. But I had a lot of fun typing this up~!**

**I might make a few chapters of Peru finding her won lookalike. Whether or not he/she will be mentioned in memoranda's story Is her decision, but I think he/she will stay by Peru's side once she finds her lookalike. I wonder of the rest of the nations will find theirs as well… Hmm, food for thought.**

**Review~!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	2. From Heaven to Earth

**A/N:**** After crying at chaper twenty two of Our Messed Up Lives, I decided to type as much as I can. Let's see how well I will do with making this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It's on chapter one. Just so you know, I don't plan to repeat it.**

**Also, italics mean words in Spanish. Also, a new OC is introduced. Just who is he? Well, all I can say in this AN is that he will be VERY important in this mini story and give you the link to his appearance: www. animecharactersdatabase. ?id= 46140 [Remove Spaces]**

To say that Peru felt distressed after leaving Tokyo Tower would be... well, a bit of an understatement. In fact, when she teleported back home, she ended up in Lima, her capital city, instead of her house in the Andes Mountains.

Sighing at her distracted mind, she let Jose fly back home, too tired and weary from her argument with Japan to bother teleporting again. She needed to complete some more paperwork anyway, so she started her walk to her house in the capital.

_"Hijo de su mama..."_ she mumbled, switching to Spanish. _"It's noon, yet I felt like a fought a battle."_

Peru then frowned, thinking back to what Japan/Kuro said. Right now he has reverted back to his Imperial Mode, which was why he teamed up with Germany to kidnap the lookalikes. Now there is no telling what the two are planning to do now. The only good news is that the countries managed to outlaw killing off the lookalikes.

Groaning, the Hispanic nation looked to the cloudy sky, distressed. _"What will happen now Mama?"_ she whispered, hoping that Inca was listening. _"My friend is not himself, and I have no idea where MY lookalike is. I need help. Desperatly."_

Struggling not to shed tears, Peru tightened her fists._ "Along with everyone else who is in danger."_

* * *

"... I see," Ancient Egypt said. She shook her head before taking a sip from her milk and honey elixir. "So that must be why Germania and Rome went back to the Living World."

Sharing her grave expression, Inca Empire fingered her golden axe. "I don't blame them. Their sons have been involved in this whole incident, not to mention that one of them is seemingly possessed. I would have done the same if I were in their position."

Maya Empire chuckled. "You would have reverted to the form of an infant?" She asked while leaning her head against her propped up hand, amused.

Smirking, Inca shook her head, the idea preposterous in her mind. "Of course not. I would of used another form."

"Here here," Ancient Greece said while raising her goblet of wine. She drank a sip before setting it down. "We all are former empires for Olympus' sake! We don't need to bring a blow to our reputation by turning into a small child."

The four women all nodded in agreement, inwardly snickering at the image of Rome and Germania walking around as chibis. No doubt they already got stuck somewhere, like in one of those contraptions that held stuffed toys. Maya then paused, frowning. She looked at her reflection on the flat side of her dagger, forehead creasing. Inca noticed this and raised and eyebrow.

"Maya? Is there something wrong?"

Sighing, the mentioned fallen empire set down her weapon. "It seems so. It's just that... It's been so long since the last time the world has known about lookalikes. They weren't a common sight, and only a few appeared in front of nations at times. Now, in this current generation, more than ten have already been discovered. I can't help but think this... means something..."

Stunned by that revelation, the rest of the female personifications stared in shock. But the more they thought about it, the more likely it sounded. Ancient Greece, however, narrowed her eyes. "You sure this isn't another unaccurate prediction, like your supposed 'End of the World' prophecy?"

Maya then scowled. "That wasn't a prediction for the END of the world. It was for a NEW BEGINNING," she growl out.

Ancient Egypt gave the mother of Greece a stern look while Inca put a hand on Maya's arm. "Perhaps Maya is right. After all, an hour ago the whole world for the first time was told about the lookalikes. This must mean something." Her eyes shone worry. "And I am not so sure that it is a good sign."

Nodding, Inca frowned, remembering what she saw the last time she looked into the Living World. She was horrified at the close call the lookalikes had when the countries debated whether to let them live or die. When her daughter Peru began her speech on Global Warning, she stopped looking to gather her fellow empires to tell them the news. After all, their children were now involved with the lookalikes then they ever have been before. Not to mention that Germany was not exactly... himself.

Inca's thoguths were interrupted by the the sound of light footsteps. She turned to see a familiar deerskin wearing woman walking towards them. Recognizing her, she smiled. "Native America! It's about time you arrived!"

Looking to see the mother of the Northern American brothers heading towards them, Ancient Greece grinned while waving. "What took you so long? We though you would be here a while ago."

But Native America did not look so pleased. She gripped her bow while stopping in front the table the empires were sitting at. "I was busy watching the Living World," she admitted, eyes narrowing.

Surprised, Maya stopped anxiously tightening her hold on her knife. Usually Native America was calm, weaving together dream catchers and contacting animal spirits. Now she seemed to have the faint sense of protectiveness that a only a mother would have, holding her signature weapon again for the first time in years. It only meant one thing. "What happened?"

Closing her eyes, the personification of all Indian tribes replayed over in her head what she saw.

"One of the lookalikes was able to break the bond."

* * *

Standing in front of the street as hundreds of cars passed through, Peru waited for a bus to pull over. No doubt that this was not the best traffic that the world has seen, but to the people of Lima, this was acceptable. Digging around in her handbag, the Nation scowled, doing her ultimate best to keep her mind off of the meeting earlier today. However, her best just wasn't enough. Frustrated, she slapped a hand to her forehead. _"Just give me a distraction for Inca's sake!"_

_"AAH!"_

"Callate!"

_"Don't act like you don't deserve this, weakling!"_

Taken aback by the noise, Peru's head whipped around, picking up the sound close by. From the sound of it, it sounded like a mugging was going on. She then narrowed her eyes. Not on her watch. She then took off, running pretty fast for someone wearing ankle boots. When she reached the alley, she peered her head from behind the wall. She then gave a small gasp, putting a hand to her mouth.

Three teenage boys were surrounding what seemed to be a younger boy who was lying down, clutching himself in pain. His tormentors only proceeded to kick him, ignoring his cries of agony.

Having enough of this, Peru gritted her teeth. She then ran forward, her heels clicking against the pavement and alerting the muggers. One turned around in time to see her running towards them._ "What the-"_

WHAM!

He then hit the ground, not sporting a bruising chin. The other two boys the turned around, shocked that this girl, who looked no older than nineteen, already knocked out their friend. Enraged at this, the taller of the two attempted to punch her, only for his hand to be blocked by her hand. Her expression was unimpressed.

_"This is the best you can do?"_ she asked in a deadpan before spinning and jabbing her elbow into his gut. As he let out a howl of pain, she continued, _"Back then I faced more threatening men when I was still looking like a preteen, and won!"_ she added, shoving him to the ground. _"And I did it with purpose."_

The last teenager standing just looked at the mysterious girl with bewilderment, backing away from her while she dealt with his two friends. He, however, was not able to escape from her. _"And where do you think you're going?"_

He then felt a hand close around his neck, pushing him against the the wall. When he opened his eyes from the pain, he found narrowed dark brown ones looking back at him with anger. _"Why did you attack the boy? And you better tell me now, since I am not having a good day today. I'm sure I can take my anger out on you."_

Terrified, he raised his hands. _"Okay, okay, I give! W-We were just giving the boy what he needed!"_

_"Which is what?"_ the girl hissed back. She tightened her grip a bit, letting her nails dig into his skin._ "What made him deserve to be ganged up by you three?"_

His answer made her drop him in shock.

* * *

Pain. He was familiar with it, but never enjoyed it.

Groaning, the young boy tried to lift his head, only to have it drop back down. But instead of meeting the hard concrete ground, he felt the lush feeling of a pillow instead. Confused, he weakly opened his eyes a bit. At the sight of the white ceiling above him, he sighed. Maybe Carmen finally found him again and brought him back home. It wasn't the first time she would be seeing him beat up, though this by far was the worst incident he has had so far. He then frowned. No doubt she would be mad. She would look at him with that disappointed face, wondering why she even bothered.

A hand then appeared, brushing back his bangs as a relieved voice pierced through the silence._ "Your awake. Thank God."_

That wasn't definitely not Carmen.

Eyes widening, the boy turned his head. Looking at him with a tired smile was a young woman, with long dark hair in a braid. A gold pin shined in the dim orange glow of sunlight, leaving him to guess that on his other side was a window. Surprised at seeing this stranger, he looked in uncertainty. _"... Where am I?"_

The older girl then chuckled. _"My house. I would of checked you into a hospital, but I'd rather heal your wounds here, so I could know when you would regain consciousness."_

Taken aback from her statement, he moved to sit himself up, only to hiss in pain halfway up. Hands gently pushed him back down while he winced. _"Best that you stay resting. You have a cracked rib and a sprained ankle, not to mention multiple bruises,"_ the young woman said, her expression grim.

'_Not good. Not good,'_ the boy repeated in his head. _'Carmen will END me!'_

_"I-I need to go home!"_ he said, still trying to stand and run as fast as he could out of here. _"My mother-"_

_"Can wait,"_ the stranger said sternly, making sure he didn't escape. _"I think running back to where you received those injuries in my opinion would be hazardous to your health."_

The struggling stopped. Lying back down in defeat, the boy merely closed his eyes and groaned. _"But if I wait too long..."_

Crossing her arms, the braided girl sat back against her chair. _"... What's your name?"_

Turning to look at her, the boy raised his eyebrows. _"Why do want to know?"_ He asked, curious.

_"Well, I'd like to not call you 'that boy',"_ she said dryly. _"Especially since I'd like to know more about you. From what I know, you aren't living at a safe home, nor with reliable family members."_ Her eyes then softened. _"I do want to help you."_

Stunned, all he could do was stare back. How long ago was it since he last had a touch of kindness? ... Too long for his liking. Much too long.

_"... Jorge."_

* * *

Stirring the spoon, Peru adjusted the phone on her shoulder, partially focused on cooking some soup for her new guest. _"That's all he would tell me. First name, not a hint of his last one."_

_"Sounds like he likes to have his backstory under wraps,"_ Bolivia said at the other end of the line. Sounds of clicking had the older sibling guess that she was using a computer. _"Are your sure you can trust him? I mean, you literally found him in an alley. He might have been raised to steals valuables."_

Rolling her eyes, the Hispanic nation took some salt and sprinkled it into the pot. _"He maybe have been in a gang, but something tells me that part is not his fault. I think the problem here is getting HIM to trust ME."_ She then paused.

_"... Ana?"_ her sister asked.

**_"The Kiku Honda you once knew is no longer present."_**

Those eyes. She couldn't forget the hatred and coldness they resonated. That is what her friend has turned into. Someone she does not know, yet already despise. Tightening her grip on the wooden spoon, Peru gritted her teeth.

_"... Hey, Bolivia. What do you think of this Silent World War?"_ she couldn't help but asked.

Hearing a strained laugh, she smiled ruefully as well.

_"What I think? Well, this is definately not going to be quiet at all. Not in the least."_

* * *

By nighttime, Jorge was already bandaged up and had a hearty meal. The way he hungrily sipped at his soup didn't give Peru any ease. He still didn't want to talk about himself. That was fine, since she would have enough time to figure it out during the the time it would take for him to heal well enough to walk. Collecting his bowl, the country started to walk out of the room.

_"Ah, miss?"_ Jorge called out.

Stopping at the doorway, Peru looked back with a smile. _"Call me Ana."_

Surprised at her forwardness, the boy hesitated. _"... How long can I stay here?"_

Opening the door, Peru's grinned widened. _"As much as you like. Good night."_

Smiling back, Jorge waved. _"Good night."_

Closing the door, Peru walked back to the kitchen, heels clicking against the floor. She had a big house here in Lima, with three stories and a spiral staircase. More than good enough for nation to live in, but sadly too empty for her taste. Hopefully another person will make this space not so overwhelming.

Washing the soap from the white surface of the bowl, Peru looked up out her window. The sky didn't show any stars, but only the moon, giving it a lonely appearance. Frowning, she put a hand to her eyes, gritting her teeth.

_"Don't think about it... No need to cry. I won't..."_

_**"And what if your assumptions are correct?" Kuro asked, glaring at her.**_

_"I... Won't..."_

Stifling a sob, she put both hands on her forehead. Emotions were bursting, crying out in sadness for what was heard on this day. Slowly, she sank to the floor, her back against the oven. It wasn't just Japan that she was crying for. She also remembered the reason why Jorge, a swet, innocent boy, was beaten cruelly.

**_"O-Our boss told us to do it!" the young man choked out, raising his hands._**

**_"And you listened to him?!" Peru hissed, enraged._**

**_"S-She! She is h-his mother!"_**

Unable to hold her tears back, the nation continued to sob, feeling so helpless.

**_"What can you do?"_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**Aaaand that's all for this chapter folks! Review!**

**Also, since both memoranda and Art and Soul add these at the end of the chapters of their stories in this 'Messed Up' verse, I shall also add questions for you to answer as well! But in SPANISH NUMBERS! :3**

**UNO: What is your favorite Hispanic country?**

**DOS: Will the former empires act on what is going on back at Earth?**

**Random Question: Do you have a bucket list?**

**CUATRO: What would you do when there is conflict involved? Fight or flight?**

**CINCO: How would you act in Peru's situation?**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


End file.
